


Driving To Her End.

by flickawhip



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving To Her End.

Dee Judy Watson stared blankly out of her car window as the rain ran down it. Her face expressionless and emotionless. Her hands clasped firmly on the steering wheel, her feet pressing ever so carefully on the pedals.

 

[b]You could just step on the gas and ram into another car or the nearest house wall...[/b]

A voice in her head said but she ignored it. No she was going to end it but she wasn't going to be so selfish as to possibly take some innocent person with her. She glanced down at the small bundle of things beside her on the passenger seat. Photos her children, adopted yes but none the less they had been hers, her ex-husband...he had been so kind and understanding....and Lacy....dear sweet Lacy....

[b]Why? why had it taken Lacy why not her??[/b]

Dee felt tears welling up inside her but she forced them back she had already cried all the tears she was going to in this life.... tears for Lacy...and for her husband. Too much pain, too much loss... having her children taken away from her had been the last straw. She looked out and tried to work out which way she needed to go...but she was lost if only she had brought a map. There was no other choice. She pulled the car up at the side of the road. got out of the car and walked up the driveway of the nearest house. She was soaking wet before too long due to the heavy rain...but she was past caring...anyway soon as she got to the bridge.... She knocked on the door and waited. It was actual a good thing this way least now someone will have seen her and can tell the authority's where she was heading...make it easier to find her when it was all over...She heard the door unlocking.   
"Hello?"

Esme had paused, then taken in the soaking woman, reading the pain in her eyes and thoughts before stepping closer. 

"Come in sweetie, your soaked."  
Dee wasn't expecting such a kind gesture nor to see such a pretty face. She tried to decline but suddenly she seemed to become aware of just how wet and cold she was. She shivered and meekly came inside the woman's house. Esme had smiled, shutting and locking the door behind the woman before guiding her to a seat by a roaring fire. 

"I'll get you some clean and dry clothes... and several towels."  
Dee didn't know what was happening or why she was letting this stranger do all this for her.

"Th... thank you."

She managed to stammer. Esme smiled softly, returning with clothing and the towels, moving to dry the girl's hair. 

"Your welcome darling."   
Dee looked at Esme totally confused about what was happening or why she was letting it happen...she was meant to be ending her pain not prolonging the end.   
"Relax sweetheart, you’re okay now."  
"But I..."

Dee tried to say but got lost in the strange hypnotically soothing beauty of Esme's eyes.

"Who are you?"  
"Esme... your new lover, if you'd like that?"  
"But I....I've never had a....I'm..."

Dee murmured even as she felt herself drawn to this amazing woman in front of her.   
"Trust me, darling."  
"Yes Esme."  
Esme smiled and kissed her gently. Dee murred into the kiss, startled that she was allowing this and enjoying it. Esme smiled and slowly let the kiss deepen. Dee mewed and deepened the kiss slightly herself. Esme smiled, slowly beginning to peel the woman's clothing loose.  
"I've never been with..."

Dee began to say.   
"A woman... I know."  
"With anyone…"  
Esme smiled softly, kissing her gently. 

"Oh sweetheart, that's okay."  
Dee whimpered before she spoke again.

"I've...never felt..."  
"Pleasure?"  
"That I know who or what I am…"  
"Sweetheart, that's not always easy to know... but I can help you find out."  
Esme smiled and kissed her gently. Dee kissed back. Esme smiled and slowly deepened the kiss. Dee purred into the kiss.   
"Okay?"  
"Yes...."  
Esme smiled, stroking a hand over her stomach. Dee shivered.

"It feels......strange…"  
"Strange good or strange bad?"  
"Strange as in... I don't really know…"  
Esme smiled, allowing her hand to ghost over the girl's clit. Dee meeped and bit her bottom lip.   
"Okay Sweeting?"  
"Yes Esme."  
Esme smiled and slowly pushed inwards. Dee stiffened at first, due to the intrusion then mewed softly.   
"Okay darling?"

"Yes...it’s just...new to me."  
Esme smiled and slowly set, then upped a pace. Dee mewed and clasped Esme tightly to her. Esme sped up further. Dee mewed louder tears starting to stream down her face. Esme smiled softly, kissing away her tears. 

"It's okay baby, let it happen."  
Dee cried out and came apart.


End file.
